


Takhle je to lepší

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, First Date, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Some Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Grantaire přemýšlel, že by mu ještě napsal – Jseš si jistej? Jak se ti vede? Už ses rozloučil s rodinou? Proč odjíždíš tak rychle? Nechceš zůstat? – ale nic z toho mu nepřipadalo správné. Vypnul televizi, zastrčil mobil do kapsy u kalhot a odešel do předsíně. Nasadil si staré botasky, bundu, na hlavu oblíbenou čepici a vyrazil ven. Bylo mu jedno, že už bylo skoro deset v noci. Potřeboval na čerstvý vzduch.Enjolras odlétá pryč.Myšlenky se pomalu vracely.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	Takhle je to lepší

**Author's Note:**

> První povídka tohoto roku na “Bídníky” je na světě! Rozepsala jsem ji již minulý rok, ale nemohla jsem se stále přinutit k jejímu dokončení. Nakonec to ale bylo první dílo, které mě v tomto roce rozepsalo a postupně začínám pracovat na všech plánech pro psaní. Mezi nimi je i další, teprve druhá!, povídka na pokračování na tento fandom. Těšíte se?

Celou kavárnou Musain se dnes ozýval hlasitý smích a výkřiky. Veškeré zvuky vycházely zpoza zadních dveří, za nimiž se scházeli _Přátelé Abecedy._ Za normálních dní jejich obvyklá setkání vypadala klidně, mluvili spíše vážně a na jejich mladých, studentských tvářích se objevovalo pár vrásek. Po srazech vždy pili kvalitní víno, jedli sladké, bavili se o vlastních životech.

Dnešek byl ale jiný. Dnes měl schůzi na starosti Courfeyrac. Jakmile se všichni sešli, vyskočil na stůl a začal z plného hrdla zpívat o všem, o čem by si měli ten den povídat. Všem bylo jasné, že po pár epických tónech jeho falešného zpěvu, se dnes nic vážného řešit nebude. Courfeyrac, jak u něj bylo zvykem, bral celý sraz na lehkou váhu a za hlasitého podporování svých přátel, předváděl jedno pěvecké a taneční číslo za druhým. Až po hodině a půl se uklonil a se slovy: „ _Dnes jsem ze sebe vydal to nejlepš_ í!“, seskočil ze stolu a sraz ukončil.

Všichni však v místnosti zůstali. Díky Courfeyracovi měl každý dobrou náladu a nechtělo se jim přátelé opouštět tak brzy. Joly, Bossuet, Jehan a Grantaire seděli v rohu u okna a hráli karty; Feuilly si četl starou knihu, kterou si minulý týden objednal z bazaru; Courfeyrac se ovíval novinami a snažil se najít ztracený dech; Marius a Bahorel probírali nový, dramatický seriál.

„Co se to tu děje?“ zeptal se od dveří Combeferre, když vstoupil dovnitř a okamžitě byl zasažen příjemnou atmosférou. Všichni se na něj otočili a ukázali na Courfeyraca. „Jednou ti někdo dá možnost mluvit a ty z toho hned uděláš grotesku.“

„My jsme ti dnešní sraz opravdu neměli svěřovat,“ řekl Enjolras, který vešel hned po Combeferrovi a sundával si lehký kabát. Venku už se ozýval podzim a dny začínaly být chladnější.

„Tomu se říká využívat svého postavení, přátelé, každý to tak dělá,“ řekl Courfeyrac a jen pokrčil rameny. „Museli jste to vědět hned, jak jste mi tu možnost dali.“ S tím se podíval na Enjolrase a zeširoka se na něj usmál. Poklepal místo na židli vedle něj. „Povídej, přeháněj, dělej, jsem napnutej!“

„Co myslíš?“ zeptal se ho hned jak dosedl vedle něj a pousmál se.

„Že to máš,“ řekl s nadějí v hlase. Enjolrasův pohled byl ale neutrální. „Máš to že jo?“ Podíval se na Combeferra, který si sedl naproti nim. „Má to, že jo? Proč mi nic neříká?“

„Chce být dramatický,“ řekl Combeferre.

„Využívám jednu z posledních možností.“

Courfeyrac se zamračil a podíval se na Enjolrase. „Jednu z posledních? Jak to jako—Ty to máš!“ Vykřikl a skončil Enjolrasovi kolem krku. Ten se jen zasmál a párkrát pokýval hlavou. „Bože, jsem na tebe tak pyšnej!“ Jeho hlas byl o oktávu vyšší. Enjolras nad jeho radostí jen kroutil hlavou. „Hele nech toho, konečně mám možnost být za tebe taky šťastnej, tak mi tu možnost nech!“

„Něco, co bych měl vědět?“ zeptal se Joly zvědavě, když slyšel, o čem se ti tři bavili. Trojice se na něj podívala a všimla si, že je všichni pozorují.

„Nó,“ řekl Courfeyrac a konečně Enjolrase pustil. „Určitě se pochlubí sám.“

„Není moc s čím,“ namítl Enjolras a Courfeyrac se na něj podíval pohledem, který přímo říkal: _Děláš si ze mě legraci?_ „Tak dobře,“ řekl hned a podíval se na všechny přátelé, kteří čekali, co z blonďáčka vypadne. „Dneska jsem přijal nabídku od doktora Lamarqua pracovat u něj jako státní zástupce.“

„Bože můj, gratuluji Enjolrasi!“ vykřikl Joly.

„Proč je tady každý úspěšný právník až na mě!“ zanaříkal Marius a dal hlavu do dlaní.

„Právničina je vopruz, ale—jedeš brácho!“ řekl Bahorel a bratrsky ho poklepal po zádech.

„Tohle se musí zapít! Něco přinesu,“ nabídl se Grantaire a zmizel do prostor kavárny.

„Já jsem vždycky věděl, že to jednou dotáhneš daleko. Ale hned takhle po škole? Jsi neuvěřitelný Enjolrasi,“ pochválil ho hrdě Feuilly, až z toho Enjolrasovi rozpaky zrůžověly tváře.

„Konečně mě bude moct někdo vysekávat z průserů,“ zasmál se Bossuet.

„Budeš pomáhat lidem, tak jak jsi vždy chtěl. Věřím, že jsi šťastný,“ řekl Jehan mile.

Všichni si přitáhli židle k jednomu stolu a společně se začali bavit o tom jakou práci vlastně bude vykonávat. Enjolrasovi při tom krásně zářily oči. Jako vždy když mluvil o něčem, co miloval a naplňovalo ho. Jeho kamarádi jen kývali hlavami, občas se na něco zeptali, občas prohodili nějaký vtip o právnících. „Mračíš se,“ řekl Jehan vážně a ukázal na Combeferra. Ten celou dobu mlčky seděl u stolu, občas očima uhýbal kamsi do prostoru, ale hlavně se vůbec neusmíval. Enjolras s nadšením mluvil o své budoucí práci, ale zdálo se, že Combeferra to nijak netěšilo. „Copak nemáš radost?“ zeptal se ho jemně.

Combeferre se na něj podíval, párkrát mrkl a zhluboka si povzdechl. „Ale mám,“ řekl a podíval se na Enjolrase. Ten se na něj smutně pousmál. „Už jsem ti to říkal na tom společném obědě.“

„Uh, společný oběd,“ řekl Bahorel s povytaženým obočím a oba se zasmáli. Všichni si z jejich až skoro bratrského vztahu vždy trochu utahovali. Nejraději se jich každý měsíc ptali: _A svatba bude kdy?_

„Asi mi něco uniká. Proč se oba tváříte najednou tak vážně?“ Zpozorněl Joly.

„Enjolras vám totiž ještě něco neřekl,“ řekl Combeferre a prsty si přejel po suchých rtech. Bossuet by na místě přísahal, že viděl, jak se mu v očích zalesklo pár slz.

„Tohle mě trochu znervózňuje,“ přiznal Jehan a podíval se na Enjolrase. „Děje se něco?“

Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl. „Tak dobře. Jde o tohle. Dostal jsem práci státního zástupce. Je to úžasná příležitost posunout se v životě dál. Dostat takovou práci hned po škole? Sen. Něco, co jsem opravdu dlouho chtěl a všechny z vás jsem tím jistě dost nudil, jak jsem o tom stále povídal.“

„Odpuštěno,“ řekl Bossuet s úsměvem.

Enjolras mu úsměv oplatil. „Víte, jak jsem byl tenkrát na té právnické praxi v prváku?“

„Myslíš ty dva týdny v New Yorku?“ zeptal se Jehan.

„Ano. A pak ve druháku?“

„Taky v New Yorku, ale na měsíc,“ řekl Bahorel. „Možná se to nezdá, ale fakt jsem si všimnul, žes zmiznul.“

„Toho si cením,“ přiznal Enjolras. „A ve třeťáku?“

„Zase to samé,“ řekl Feuilly. „Pamatuji si, jak jsme si tenkrát volali přes Skype a ty jsi říkal, že Lama—O můj bože.“ Feuillymu se překvapeně podíval na Enjolrase, rukou si přikryl pusu a několikrát se snažil najít ztracený hlas. Vypadal jako ryba na suchu. Joly už skoro vyskočil na nohy, aby mu změřil tep na krku, když Feuilly najednou zakroutil hlavou a řekl: „Ty budeš státní zástupce v New Yorku.“

„Cože?!“ Vykřikl všichni společně a otočili se na Enjolrase.

„Je to tak,“ řekl Enjolras. Sice se usmíval, ale něco na tom úsměvu bylo _špatně_. Vypadal smutně. „Lamarque o tom mluvil už od mé první praxe. Chválil si mě. Říkal mi, že má v New Yorku skvělé vztahy se soudci a právníky. Měl tenkrát nějaké závazky v Paříži, a proto se vždy vracel do Francie. Pořád ale mluvil o tom, že se tam jednou chce vrátit. Natrvalo. Po třeťáku na vysoké mi říkal, že hledá nějakého dobrého asistenta do své právnické kanceláře. Místo mi nabídl už v letadla a já jsem přijal. Měsíc před státnicemi se mě ptal, jestli bych byl ochotný se za prací přestěhovat. Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo, že to myslel vážně. Řekl jsem že ano. A on mi před dvěma týdny řekl, že celá má praxe u něj byla jen zkouškou toho, jestli by se mnou byl spokojený. A byl. Takže když jsem před týdnem udělal státnice, při gratulaci se mě okamžitě zeptal, jestli odletím s ním.“ Podíval se na své přátelé, kteří měli překvapením otevřená ústa a mlčeli. „Dneska jsem mu řekl, že ano.“

„Páni,“ řekl Courfeyrac. „Takže… odletíš?“

„Ano.“

„Jako – nafurt?“ zeptal se Bahorel.

„Budu létat zpátky, samozřejmě. Ale nejspíše jen jednou za půl roku. Možná.“

„Takže, z tebe bude Amík,“ zasmál se Bossuet.

„Pořád budu Francouz,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras. „To, že budu žít v New Yorku na tom nic nezmění.“

Něco se rozbilo. Všichni se otočili ke dveřím. Stál v nich Grantaire. Upustil podnos, na kterém bylo připraveno deset skleniček panáků rumu. Pusu měl mírně otevřenou, mrkal a zrychleně dýchal. „C-cože?“ zeptal se najednou překvapeně. Skoro ho nebylo slyšet, jak tiše mluvil. „Ty se stěhuješ?“ zeptal se s pohledem upřeným na Enjolrase.

Enjolras se postavil a přešel ke Grantairovi. Vzal do ruky tác a začal do něj sbírat střepy z panáku. Joly a Feuilly se k němu tiše připojili. „Ano,“ řekl Enjolras aniž by se na něj podíval. „Stěhuji se.“

„Ukažte, já to udělám,“ řekla najednou servírka, která se objevila ve dveřích vedle Grantaira, s košťátkem a lopatkou v ruce. Kluci ji poděkovali a omlouvali se za Grantaira. Ten stále překvapeně stál ve dveřích.

„Já—já si půjdu ven zapálit, jo,“ řekl najednou.

„Počkej, půjdu s tebou!“ zahulákal Bahorel, ale to už Grantaire zmizel z místnosti pryč.

Grantaire vyšel před kavárnu, z kapsy vylovil cigaretu a zapalovač, rychle si vložil cigaretu do úst a zapálil ji. Na první nádech se nadechl skoro poloviny. Její nikotinový odér mu zaplnil smysly. Za normálních okolností by si chuť cigarety vychutnával, možná by si i slastně pobručel, ale teď ne. Chtěl se její vůní a chutí omámit. Do doby, než bude schopný se zničit něčím jiným. Než došel do svého malého bytu, vykouřil jich deset. Špalky házel na zem a ani se nezastavoval proto, aby je zašlápl. Možná do někoho během cesty vrazil, možná byl naprosto sám. Na nic si vlastně pořádně nepamatoval. Věděl jen, že chce být co nejdříve doma.

Když otevřel dveře do svého bytu, měl pocit, jako kdyby na něj všechno padalo. Stěny byly o něco špinavější, podlaha zase skřípavější, zdi blíže u sebe a všechno tam podivně páchlo. Věděl, že je to jen kouř, alkohol, líh a barvy. Byl na ten pach zvyklý, byl to jeho domov. Ale teď ho nenáviděl. Chtěl cítit skořici, vanilku, jahody a spálené dřevo. Takhle totiž voněl Enjolras.

_Enjolras. On odlétá pryč._

Grantaire musel zakroutit hlavou. Chtěl, aby se mu ta myšlenka vykouřila z hlavy. Ale nešlo to. Pořád se mu vracela jako bumerang.

_Enjolras odlétá pryč._

Rychlým pohybem otevřel kredenc, vyndal několik skleniček a talířů, položil je na linku a rukou vytáhl whisky. Schovával si ji tam pro ty nejhorší případy. Snažil se pití omezit. Všichni mu říkali, že by s tím měl něco dělat. Neposlouchal je. Ale když se pak opilý rozhodl řídit a skoro zabil sebe a kluka, kterého poznal tu noc a byl stejně opilý jako on, myslící jen na sex, co je měl čekat; rozhodl se s tím něco dělat. Všichni ho chválili. Dokonce i Enjolras mu říkal, že je moc rád, že už se s tím snaží bojovat. Červenal se tenkrát jako malá holka.

 _Enjolras_ _odlétá_ _pryč_.

Musel se napít. Prostě musel. První lok byl rychlý a skoro se jím zadusil. Rozkašlal se, ale nechtěl přestávat. Dalším lokem mu začalo hořet v puse. Alkohol byl silný, ale stará, dobrá whisky byla jedinečná. Původně si s ní chtěl připít na svatbě Jolyho a Musichetty, o které už několik měsíců mluvili. Teď se s ní chtěl ale jen opít.

 _Enjolras odlétá pryč_.

Sedl si na pohovku a začal pít rovnou z flašky. Před očima se mu dělaly mžitky, hrdlo se mu stahovalo. Takhle rychle nikdy nepil. Ať se dělo cokoliv, vždycky se snažil alkohol vychutnat. Proto ho pil. Možná si jeho přátelé mysleli, že pije proto, aby na něco zapomněl nebo se dostal ze svých depresí, ale on mu opravdu _jen_ chutnal. Chtěl ho pít. Ty špatné pocity přicházely až potom. Ten alkohol v něm probouzel to špatné, co díky své veselé a inteligentní povaze dokázal překonávat. Ale pak už nebylo cesty zpět a pil proto, aby umlčel hlasy ve své hlavě, kterého ho nenáviděly.

 _Enjolras odlétá pryč_.

Grantaire zaklonil hlavu a několikrát polkl. Jak to že ani necítil pravou chuť alkoholu? Jen něco polykal. Vadilo mu to a cítil, jak ho svrbělo celé tělo. Zapípal mu mobil. Snažil se to ignorovat. Když ale zapípal už několikáté a celá kapsa mu vibrovala, vytáhl ho a podíval se na display. Nová konverzace.

[ _Courfeyrac_ založil novou konverzaci.]

[ _Courfeyrac_ pozval _Grantaira_ a dalších _6_ _společných_ _přátel_.]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Takže, jak to uděláme?]

[ _Bahorel_ : O víkendu v Musainu?]

[ _Bossuet_ : Docela předvídatelný.]

[ _Bahorel_ : Jo no.]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Ale víš, že jemu zrovna tyhle ortodoxní věci docela vyhovujou.]

[ _Combeferre_ : Myslím, že Musain je nejlepší volba.]

[ _Joly_ : Já se přidám ať vymyslíte cokoliv.]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Nikdo ani nepředpokládal, že se nebudeš účastnit!]

[ _Joly_ : LOL tak jsem to nemyslel. Jenomže se asi nebudu účastnit nějakého plánování.]

[ _Bahorel_ : Potřebujem každou ruku pane doktore!]

[ _Bossuet_ : Ty vole, když von skoro brečí.]

[ _Joly_ : Ale nebrečím!]

[ _Joly_ : To je alergie.]

[ _Jehan_ : Ani s tebou nejsem a vím, že lžeš.]

[ _Joly_ : Jste zlí!]

[ _Bossuet_ : :*]

[ _Jehan_ : Ale naprosto to chápem. Já ten večer taky ořvu!]

[ _Feuilly_ : Kdo ne?]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Už jsem zavolal madam Houchelopové.]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : V sobotu v sedm večer v Musainu. Vemte si na sebe něco hezkýho!]

[ _Feuilly_ : Rozkaz pane!]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Pane? To se mi líbí :3 ]

[ _Combeferre_ : Haha]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Skoro bych zapomněl tu konverzaci pojmenovat.]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Ne že vám zapadne!]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Buďte co nejčastěji na příjmu!]

[ _Courfeyrac_ : Vymyslete dárky!]

[ _Courfeyrac_ přejmenoval společnou konverzaci na _ROZLUČKOVÁ PARTY PRO ENJOLRASE_ ]

Grantaire se díval na název, jako kdyby nedokázal číst. Četl si ho stále dokola. _Rozlučková party pro Enjolrase. Rozlučková party pro Enjolrase._ Po několika vteřinách přestal název vnímat. Zamlžilo se mu před očima, viděl mžitky, pak jen mlhu. Udělalo se mu zle. Z očí mu začaly kanout slzy.

 _Enjolras_ _odlétá_ _pryč_.

Trvalo to dva dny, než byl Grantaire schopný se zvednout z postele. Jeho myšlenky na něj neustále křičely, dožadovaly se vysvětlení toho, proč chce Enjolras odletět. Bylo to jiné, než když se rozhodl začít své schopnosti prokazovat i za hranicemi Francie. Vždy se za nějakou dobu vrátil. I když to byl týden, dva nebo naposledy měsíc, který už ale pro černovláska byl více než těžký a celé tělo ho svrbělo, když se s ním měl znovu setkat s kavárně Musain, kde přátelům vyprávěl, jaká byla jeho odborná praxe. Teď totiž věděl, že se Enjolras jen tak nevrátí. A i když sliboval, že se bude každého půl roku vracet, nevěřil mu. Bolestivá myšlenka, která ho bodala do čelního laloku, ho stále upozorňovala na to, že Enjolras si v New Yorku brzy zařídí svůj nový život, najde si nové kamarády a na svou milovanou Francii zapomene dříve, než letadlo vůbec v Americe dosedne na ranvej.

Aby usnul, musel se napít. Stačilo mu jen pár skleniček na to, aby zahnal bolestné myšlenky a mohl zavřít oči. Ty se ale vracely pokaždé, když se vzbudil, jeho mysl se probudila a došlo mu, co bude za pár dnů následovat. Musel se napít znovu. A znovu. A znovu.

V bláhovém deliriu byl dva dny. Spal a pil. Nic jiného dělat nemohl, jeho tělo nemělo žádnou sílu a jeho vlastní ego nemělo nad myšlenkami a hrůzami z budoucnosti žádnou moc.

Až když se třetího dne probudil s bolestí hlavy, pochopil, že je to pryč. Jeho myšlenky se na chvíli uklidnily, odebraly se do koutka mozku, kde čekaly na to, aby mohly znovu zaútočit svými bolavými noži. Ale teď cítil jen bolest v tepajících spáncích a zdřevěnělé nohy. Měl pár hodin klid, než se jeho nízké sebevědomí zase postará o to, aby trpěl.

Zvedl se z postele, vysprchoval se, vyčistil si zuby, vzal si na sebe nové oblečení. Cítil se vždy jako nový člověk, který se celou dobu skrýval za páchnoucí troskou s kruhy pod očima a mastnými vlasy. Napil se studené vody s citrónem a dal si něco k jídlu. Cítil se podivně slabý. Až když se postavil na váhu, kterou mu pořídil Joly, když si všiml jeho podivných stravovacích návyků, které už hraničily s poruchou, o které Grantaire nechtěl mluvit; všiml si, že zhubl skoro tři kila. Housku přežvykoval skoro hodinu, než byl schopný ji celou polknout a roztáhnout tak svůj protestující žaludek.

Pustil si televizi, aby měl pocit, že v bytě alespoň někdo je. Hlasy z reproduktorů zaplnili jeho malý byt a hladily ho po těle, jako kdyby ho uklidňovaly a dodávaly mu síly, že už vše bude lepší.

Den utekl rychleji, než předpokládal. Brzy se začalo stmívat, venku začínalo být chladno. Když už si myslel, že to s tím bude dobré, Enjolras se mu do myšlenek vkradl znovu. Pokusil se tomu zabránit, přepnout na oblíbený seriál, pustit zvuk nahlas tak, aby překřičel jeho vlastní myšlenky, za což mu brzy začali jeho sousedé bouchat na zeď a křičet na něj, aby to ztlumil; ale nic nepomáhalo. Ruce mu svrběly touhou se natáhnout po flašce alkoholu.

Ruka od těla vztáhl, ale pro to, aby se natáhl pro svůj mobil, který ležel na kuchyňské lince hned vedle nedopité flašky vína. Očima zabloudil k jejímu hrdlu, ale raději se rychle zaměřil na display. Na tom začala zářit společná fotografie jejich revolucionářské skupiny, kterou vyfotil Jehan na jejich vánoční besídce před tím, než se každý rozutekl do svého domova. Bylo to poprvé po šesti letech, co se sešli všichni. Užívali si to natolik, že zapomněli na čas a madam Houchelopová jim musela nenápadně naznačit, že už je načase jít. Venku se loučili dlouho, až skoro všichni zmeškali poslední spoje domů. Na fotografii, přímo uprostřed, v náručí Courfeyraca a Combeferra, byl Enjolras. Mírně se usmíval, tváře měl červené od horka i teplého vína, které pili. Na sobě měl svůj oblíbený, bílý rolák, který zvýrazňoval jeho zářivé vlasy a lesklé oči. _Věděl už v tuhle chvíli Enjolras to, že to bude jeho poslední akce s přáteli?_

Grantaire rychle klikl na ikonku s poštou. Aniž by o tom více uvažoval, napsal Enjolrasovi.

[ _Grantaire_ : Hoj. Věřím, že toho máš před odjezdem hodně. Nechceš píchnout s balením?]

Odpověď přišla rychleji, než předpokládal.

[ _Enjolras_ : Ahoj. Děkuji za nabídku, ale zvládnu to.]

Grantaire přemýšlel, že by mu ještě napsal – _Jseš si jistej? Jak se ti vede? Už ses rozloučil s rodinou? Proč odjíždíš tak rychle? Nechceš zůstat?_ – ale nic z toho mu nepřipadalo správné. Vypnul televizi, zastrčil mobil do kapsy u kalhot a odešel do předsíně. Nasadil si staré botasky, bundu, na hlavu oblíbenou čepici a vyrazil ven. Bylo mu jedno, že už bylo skoro deset v noci. Potřeboval na čerstvý vzduch.

 _Enjolras odlétá pryč_.

Myšlenky se pomalu vracely.

Grantaire byl venku až do ranních hodin. Potuloval se po Paříži, jako po svém oblíbeném parku. Chodil do uliček, které nikdo neznal a kde narážel na staré i nové přátele. Ze školy, z práce, z podniků, kam chodil, na staré milence a milenky, na staré dámy, kterým pomáhal s nákupy. Jako kdyby Paříž byla jen jedna cesta, kterou šel už tolikrát a znal všechny sousedy. Nezastavil se ani u jediné hospody, i když ho tam nohy zanesly několikrát a vracel se k zápraží v kruzích. Nakoukl vždy jen do okna, zhluboka se nadechl, jako kdyby si do plic mohl vdechnout všechen nikotinový kouř, který se držel u stropu, a nasucho polknul, zatímco si představoval chuť svého oblíbeného, červeného, drahého vína; a zase odešel. Nechtěl zase propadnout do rutiny. Věděl, jak moc škodlivé to pro něj bylo. A pokud byl schopný se ničit už na začátku, jak by mohl dopadnout, až Enjolras _opravdu_ odletí?

Jakmile se myšlenky na Enjolrasův odjez opět vrátily, přidal do kroku. V jednu v noci začal utíkat. Utíkal skoro hodinu. Tělo ho pálilo, pot ho chladil a nohy ho bolely dříve, než byl schopný dosednout na lavičku, aby se trochu vydýchal.

V pět hodin ráno začalo svítat a domácí pekárny otevírat. Koupil si svou oblíbenou bagetu a balenou vodu. Najedl se v parku, ale většinu pohodil holubům, kteří se u něj začali srocovat v naději, že jim dá něco dobrého. Prošel se do jednoho, do dvou, do tří parků a díval se na stromy, počítal větévky na zemi, pokusil se vyhýbat spárám na kamenné dlažbě – vše jen, aby zaměstnal svou mysl.

Bylo přesně osm hodin ráno, když došel před dveře Enjolrasova bytu. Díval se na bytový komplex, jako kdyby jej měl vidět naposledy. U brány ho poznala jedna z dam, která žila na stejném patře jako blonďáček, a pustila ho dovnitř. „Jdete pomoct Alexandrovi se stěhováním?“ zeptala se ho, když za nimi výtah zavřel dveře. Její otázka ho bodla do srdce jako kůl. Nedokázal na to nic říct. Jen pokýval hlavou. „Moc nás to všechny v domě mrzí, je to správný hoch. Možná kdybych ho včas představila své vnučce, mohl tady ještě být,“ zasmála se.

A tak tu teď stál, unavený, přesto ne ospalý, černovlásek, který se díval na dveře bytu 23, jako kdyby se bál, že za nimi na něj vyskočí monstrum, které ho polapí a celého spolkne. Zhluboka se nadechl a zaklepal na dveře. Každý věděl, že Enjolras byl ranní ptáče. Nesnášel, pokud se probudil později než v sedm ráno. Připadalo mu pak, jako kdyby promrhal celý den. Proto chodil spát už kolem jedenácté v noci. Ostatní se mu smáli, že se chová jako stařec. Grantairovi ale jeho důslednost přišla okouzlující.

Enjolras otevřel dveře. Na sobě měl šedé tepláky a červené, seprané tričko. Vlasy měl upevněné sponkami, aby mu nepadaly do očí. Pod nimi měl slabé kruhy. Vypadalo to, že celou noc nespal. „Grantaire?“ zeptal se překvapeně a párkrát zamrkal. „Co tu děláš?“

„Dovážka snídaně,“ zasmál se černovlásek a zvedl ruku, ve které měl igelitovou tašku. Cestou koupil Enjolrasovi oblíbené citrónové koláčky a brusinkovou limonádu.

„Děkuji,“ zašeptal Enjolras a vzal si od Grantaira tašku. Podíval se dovnitř a pousmál se. Podíval se před sebe. Grantaire stál pořád na stejném místě, ruce měl zastrčené v kapsách a očima uhýbal ode dveří k zemi. „…Chceš jít dál?“ zeptal se blonďáček a pootevřel dveře na znamení, že je vítaný.

„No, když jinak nedáš,“ zasmál se Grantaire a vešel dovnitř.

„Udělám ti čaj,“ řekl blonďáček, když kolem něj prošel do kuchyně, kterou měl hned vedle své ložnice.

„Hm,“ zabručel Grantaire místo odpovědi a nasucho polkl. Jeho oči se totiž zaměřily na všechny krabice, které v bytě byly. Všechny byly pečlivě zabalené, popsané a seskládané na sobě, podle velikosti a váhy. Každé dveře v bytě byly otevřené, aby šlo vidět, že v nich nic nezůstalo. Jen skříně, postel a jeden stůl. Vše ostatní bylo seskládané v rohu místnosti a čekalo na své nové majitele.

Grantaire se musel kousnout do vnitřku tváře, aby nezačal hlasitě naříkat a prosit Enjolrase, aby zůstal. Místo toho si sundal boty a došel do kuchyně, která jako jediná zůstala ve stejném stavu, jako byl zvyklý. Sedl si k malému stolku, u kterého byly naproti sobě jen dvě židle. Enjolras položil hotový čaj před Grantaira a na druhou stranu položil hrníček s horkou kávou. Sedl si naproti němu a mlčky mu podal cukřenku. „Rum by nebyl?“ Pokusil se Grantaire o vtip – i když tušil, že si zase tak moc legraci nedělal a něco „ostřejšího“ by opravdu uvítal – ale Enjolras ho místo odpovědi jen zpražil pohledem. Všichni věděli, že Enjolras byl abstinent. Pil jen ve výjimečných případech – jako třeba na jejich vánoční oslavě, kde ho ale k vypití jednoho hrnku svařeného vína muselo přemlouvat pět lidí a pil jej dobrou hodinu a půl – a proto doma žádný alkohol neměl. „Promiň.“

„Ne, ty mi promiň,“ řekl Enjolras popravdě a opřel se lokty o stůl, jednou rukou uchopil hrníček za ucho a druhou si prohrábl své husté vlasy. „Je toho teď hodně. Moc jsem nespal.“

„Já taky ne,“ přiznal se Grantaira a nasypal si do hrnku tři velké lžíce cukru. „J-jak jde balení?“

„Dobře.“

„To je… dobře.“ Grantaire se podíval doprava, kde byl obývací pokoj. Byla to jediná místnosti, která nebyla rozdělena dveřmi a byla spojena společně s kuchyní. V té nic nezbylo. Dokonce i televize a gauč byly pryč. Zůstal jen dřevěný, nízký stolek, na kterém bylo položeno devět krabic. Nebyly popsané a byly pracně zabalené ve zlatém papíře. „Co to je?“ zeptal se zvědavě.

Enjolras mu neopověděl. „Co tu vůbec děláš?“

„Vadí ti, že jsem přišel?“

„Ne. Jen jsem myslel, že máš dnes přípravu na vaši školní výstavu.“

Ach, tak na to Grantaire dočista zapomněl. To už byl čtvrtek? „Už jsem si to zařídil včera.“ Lež, kterou Enjolras okamžitě prokoukl, nekomentoval. „Vím, žes nechtěl s ničim pomoct, ale—“

„Opravdu to nepotřebuji, Grantaire, už mám vše zařízené.“

„Vše?“

„Vše.“

„Co jiného od tebe čekat,“ zasmál se Grantaire a upil z hrníčku. Čaj byl ještě horký a lehce si popálil jazyk. Začal mlaskat a vydávat ze sebe nespokojené zvuky.

„Proto jsi přišel? Abys mi pomohl? Psal jsem ti už včera, že pomoc nepotřebuji.“

„Vím, jenom jsem myslel…“ Odmlčel se. Nebyl jediný logický důvod, proč by tu vůbec měl být. Enjolras mu jasně odpověděl. Všichni jejich přátelé by to respektovali. Všem se bude stýskat stejně. Jenže Grantaire byl sobecký. Nedokázal si představit život bez Enjolrase. Bez smyslu toho, co pro něj poslední roky znamenalo život. Díky němu našel světlo, které mu pomáhalo bojovat proti všem temnotám, které si na něj život přichystal. Díky němu—

„Cítím, jak přemýšlíš.“ Grantaire sebou cukl. Podíval se na Enjolrase, který si u úst držel hrnek s kávou a pomalu z něj usrkával. „Děje se něco?“

„Jen… přemýšlím.“ Blonďáček něco nesrozumitelně zabručel. „Hele! I někdo jako _já_ občas potřebuje přemýšlet.“

„Nic jsem neřekl,“ začal se Enjolras bránit a položil hrnek na stůl.

„Nemusel jsi nic říkat, abych to pochopil, _vůdce_ ,“ řekl Grantaire a dramaticky nafoukl tváře. „Abych se neurazil a nechtěl po tobě to nějak odčinit.“

„Neudělal bych to.“

„Já vím. Nikdo tě nikdy nedokáže přinutit k něčemu, co nechceš.“

„Přesně tak.“

„I kdyby se jednalo o rande s kámošem.“

Enjolras pohledem sklouzl na cukřenku a zakabonil se. „Gra—“

„Ježiš, nechtěl jsem to říct, aby ses cejtil špatně! Já to myslel jako… _hm_.“

Enjolras se zasmál a podíval se zpět na Grantaira, který se nervózně škrábal v textilu jeho čepice a roztomile se červenal. „Vím, jak jsi to myslel,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras.

Byly to už čtyři roky, co Grantaire přišel do kavárny Musain a poprosil Enjolrase, aby po srazu počkal před zadními dveřmi, kterými chodili na jejich tajné srazy. Okamžitě si všiml, že byl Grantaire celý červený, čelo měl ulepené a vlasy přelité gelem. Voněl po silné kolínské a z jeho úst cítil peprmintovou žvýkačku. Celý sraz poklepával nohou a každou chvíli si doléval sklenici s vodou. Enjolrase jeho chování znervózňovalo.

Když po srazu Enjolras odešel na místo, kde se měl s Grantairem setkat, černovlásek tam na něj čekal. V ruce držel malou kytici z červených růží. I když byl Enjolras muž, který za sebou neměl žádné vztahy, nikdy se nezamiloval, ani netušil, jak takové běžné vztahy fungovaly; už z dálky mu došlo, o co půjde. Všiml si, jak se na něj Grantaire díval. Dlouze, jako kdyby snil. Všiml si, co Grantaire maloval. Jeho, vždy decentně, někdy jen jeho obličej, někdy celé tělo, viděl i skici, kde měl na sobě oblečení jako z devatenáctého století. Slyšel, jak o něm Grantaire mluvil. Jako kdyby byl samotný anděl, který přišel na Zemi, aby ochraňoval lid.

Když k němu došel, Grantaire si několikrát nervózně odkašlal a poté se ho zeptal, jestli by s ním šel na rande. Řekl to tak tiše, že ho blonďáček skoro neslyšel. Enjolras se díval na kytici a přemýšlel. Grantaira znal teprve rok a vlastně ještě stále nevěděl, co by si o něm měl myslet. Iritoval ho, ale vzájemně nebyl schopný říct, že by mu byl černovlásek úplně lhostejný. Vnímal jeho chytrost i dobré argumenty, věděl, že byl talentovaný, ale…

A to _ale_ bylo silnější než cokoliv jiného. Jeho nabídku ten den nepřijal. Poděkoval mu, omluvil se a chtěl odejít, když ho Grantaire chytil za zápěstí a podal mu kytici se slovy: „ _Ta je tvoje, vem si ji.“_ Hned na to se něj široce usmál a s úklonou odběhl pryč.

Když se o tři dny později potkali v restauraci u kampusu právnické školy, Grantaire na něj zamával a přisedl si k němu. Stěžoval si na to, jak jsou jeho studia tento rok těžké, jak si musel najít novou práci a přestěhovat se do horší čtvrti. A přesto si objednal drahé víno a steak z jelena. _Priority_.

Vše mezi nimi bylo normální. Enjolras se věnoval škole, psal články do novin, pomáhal několika charitám, účastnil se demonstrací a veřejných jednání. Grantaire studoval, chodil do práce, seznamoval se se všemi z okolí, randil s několika dívkami i muži, které občas chodil představovat do Musainu i svým přátelům. Poznávali se, a i když se stále dokázali pohádat a ve velkých otázkách života stáli na protilehlých koncích, po dvou letech o sobě poprvé prohlásili, že jsou _přátelé._

Proto věděl, že to, co Grantaire řekl, nebylo pro to, aby mu ublížil. Nechtěl mu nic vyčítat. Byl jen prostořeký a možná až moc upřímný. Jeho ústa hovořila dříve, než mu mozek vyslal signál nebo ho dokázal zabrzdit. Věděl, že ten důvod, proč to řekl, bylo jen oživení vzpomínek.

To se Grantairovi povedlo a Enjolras se už po několikáté přistihl při myšlence toho, co by se tenkrát dělo, kdyby souhlasil. Došli by na rande do nějakého vybraného podniku? Nebo by šli do kavárny? Či snad na procházku do parku? Jedli by u stánků nebo by šli do drahých vináren? Šli by se projít kolem Seiny nebo na prohlídku nějakého muzea? Pokusil by se ho Grantaire držet za ruku? Dlaně měl široké, prsty dlouhé, jistě byl jeho stisk silný a mužný. Pokusil by se ho políbit? Jak by asi chutnal? Po víně nebo po mentolu?

„Promiň, to bylo vode mě hloupý tohle—“

„Co bys udělal?“

„…Cože?“

Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který měl pozvednuté obočí. „Co bys tenkrát udělal, kdybych souhlasil?“

Grantaire zamrkal a hned na to zrudnul ve tvářích. Pohledem se zapíchnul do desky stolu a prsty začal poklepávat po hrnku. „Vzal bych tě na r-rande, že jo.“ Rychle upil z hrníčku a odkašlal si. „A pak by se vidělo… žejo.“

„A pak by se vidělo,“ zopakoval po něm Enjolras a zabručel.

„No, jo.“ Grantaire se podíval z okna ven. Do místnosti proudilo slabé světlo. I přesto měl černovlásek pocit, že mu bylo podivné horko. „Ani ne-nevíš o cos přišel,“ pokusil se Grantaire jejich konverzaci zakončit.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Enjolras a zamračil se. „A o co jsem přišel?“

„O mě, samozřejmě!“ Zasmál se Grantaire.

Enjolras už měl na jazyku otázku – _A to je všechno?_ – ale raději ji spolkl společně s posledním lokem kávy. Když hrníček položil na stůl, podíval se na Grantaira a upřímně se zeptal: „A dokázal bys mi to alespoň ukázat?“

„Co myslíš?“ zeptal se Grantaire zmateně.

„Co jsem mohl mít, kdybych tenkrát souhlasil.“

Grantaire byl chvíli ticho. Jeho myšlenky utichly a mozek mu přestal na pár desítek minut fungovat. Zmateně mrkal, oči nespouštěl s Enjolrase, jehož modré oči vypadaly tak – upřímně. Nelhal. Zeptal se naprosto vážně. „P-počkej, to myslíš vážně?“ Enjolras pokýval hlavou. „R-rande? Ty chceš jít na rande? Se mnou?“

„Na falešné rande, pokud bychom měli být více konkrétní,“ opravil ho mladší.

„Proč?“

Enjolras se lehce pousmál. „Jako rozloučení mezi dvěma přáteli před tím, než jeden z nich odjede pryč.“

A ta bolest, kterou Grantaire od doby, co vstoupil do bytu necítil, byla zpátky. Bodala ho jako ledový kůl do srdce a dávala o sobě vědět více než před tím. Grantaire musel sklopit zrak, aby se na jeho modrých očích Enjolras nepoznal, jak moc ho tato věta rozhodila. Přiložil si hrneček s čajem ke rtům a tiše se zeptal: „V pátek?“

„Jistě. Až do odjezdu mám každý den volný.“

Další rána. Grantaire polkl, aby mu nevyschlo hrdlo. „Vyzvednu tě v osm,“ řekl pevným hlasem, který ze sebe doloval silou vůle.

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Budu se těšit.“

Grantaire si ani nepamatoval, jestli mu na to odpověděl.

Když se v pátek Enjolrasovým bytem rozezněl zvonek, byl již připravený. Nazul si své oblíbené mokasíny, které skvěle doplňovali jeho styl ležérního elegána, a otevřel dveře. „Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho Grantaire hlasitě a zasalutoval mu, jako kdyby byl jeho kapitán. Enjolras z něj cítil silný odér cigaret. Ty kouřil vždy, když byl naštvaný nebo nervózní. Během zkouškového období na vysoké, ho ostatní cítili na míle daleko. Enjolras cigaretový pach neměl rád, možná díky své alergii, která o sobě vždy po nadechnutí šedého kouře dala vědět; nebo proto, že si vždy vzpomněl na svého strýce, který bez doutníku nebo cigarety nedal ani ránu a vždy, když ho jako malého chlapce hlídal, s oblibou mu foukal kouř do tváře. Což Grantaire věděl, a nejspíše proto se snažil to přebít svou kolínskou. Podle síly si Enjolras byl jistý, že na sebe musel nalít nejméně půlku flakonu.

„Ahoj,“ opětoval mu pozdrav Enjolras, vyšel z bytu a zamknul na sebou.

„Sluší ti to,“ řekl Grantaire a na jeho tváři se objevilo něco jako ruměnec. Enjolras se podíval na své oblečení. Vypadal stále stejně, tak, jako se oblékal normálně. Mrkl a jenom pokrčil rameny. „Teď bys měl říct – Tobě taky Grantaire,“ upozornil ho starší a zastrčil si ruce do kapes.

„Vypadáš…“ Enjolras se odmlčel. Prohlédl si ho od hlavy až k patě. Vlasy měl poprvé za dobu, co ho poznal, pořádně učesané a ošetřené gelem. Vytahaný svetr vyměnil na tmavě zelenou košili, přes kterou si oblékl svou oblíbenou koženou bundu, ze které ale sundal všechny odznáčky a smazal politická hesla. Roztrhané kalhoty sundal a vzal si na sebe džíny, které měly pod kolenem malou červenou skvrnku. Zřejmě si je umazal od barvy, když maloval a nevšiml si toho. „…jinak,“ doplnil blonďáček a černovlásek se jen zasmál. Proškrábal se na hlavě a znechuceně zaskuhral. Byl zvyklý, že se vždy dotkl pletené čepice, pod kterou skrýval svou bujnou hřívu, dnes se ale dotkl jen mastného gelu. „Můžeme?“ zeptal se ho blonďáček, když si Grantaire už nějakou dobu prohlížel své umazané prsty.

„J-jasně. Doufám, že máš rád sladké! Teda, jasně, že máš rad sladký, však jsem ho s tebou šel už kupovat několikrát. A taky máš na srazech u pusy pořád nějakou tyčinku. Teda, ne že bych se ti díval na pusu, jak jíš nebo co vlastně jíš, ale—“

„Grantaire,“ zastavil smršť jeho slov.

Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. „Díky,“ řekl popravdě. „Jsem—“

„Nervózní,“ doplnil ho mladší a přivolal oběma výtah. „Chápu to. Ale nemáš důvod proč.“

„To si jenom myslíš,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Grantaire a oba vstoupili do výtahu.

Nervozita z Grantaira opadla až v moment, kdy společně usedli v nedaleké kavárně na snídani a viděl, jak si Enjolras vychutnával jeho oblíbené, citrónové koláčky. Neradoval se, ani se neusmíval, ale dával to najevo svýma očima, které zářily jako dítěti, který pod stromečkem na Vánoce nalezl dárek, po kterém tolik toužil. Prsty si hrál s cukrem, který se mu na ně lepil a vždy je jemně olízl. Když se ho Grantaire zeptal, jestli si chce přidat, tváře mu zrůžověly a rychle pokýval hlavou. Enjolras možná nedával najevo radost jako ostatní lidé, ale když se v něm někdo naučil číst, bylo jednoduché si s ním rozumět. Grantairovi to trvalo skoro tři roky, ale nikdy to nebral jako promarněný čas. Mít vedle sebe někoho tak upřímného a pravého, jako byl Enjolras, bylo povznášející.

Po sladké snídani se vydali na procházku. I když už byl podzim, slunce ještě stále dost pálilo a venku bylo příjemných dvacet stupňů. Procházeli se parkem u kampusu právnické školy, po kterém šli už několikrát, a Grantaire vyprávěl o všem, co ho napadlo. Díky hodinám architektury, kterou si dal jako volitelný předmět, povídal o budovách, které stály kolem parku, a jejich historii. Díky svému uměleckému talentu vyprávěl o tom, co by dělal, aby zachytil krásu slunečních paprsků v korunách stromů. Díky svému nadšení pro děti, které se kolem nich proháněly s míči a malými psy, se zasnil nad tím, jak by jednou chtěl mít rodinu. A Enjolras pozorně poslouchal. Možná díky nepřítomného výrazu to vypadalo, jako kdyby jejich konverzace byla jednostranná, ale Grantaire věděl, že blonďáček vždycky raději poslouchal, než mluvil. Měnilo se to jen na srazech a v otázkách morálky, bezpečnosti a politiky. Tam bylo těžké ho umlčet.

Parkem došli až k Lucemburskému paláci. Grantaire z kapsy vytáhl dva lístky a společně vešli před hlavní bránu paláce. Sezóna už dávno skončila, a tak měli štěstí, že nenarazili na mnoho turistů. Grantaire, který miloval historii a umění, nikdy nepochopil, jak Enjolras, který miloval Paříž celým svým srdcem, nebyl schopný za ta léta, co v Paříži žil, navštívit její hlavní atrakce. Před půl rokem mu Combeferre s nadšením vyprávěl, jak konečně donutil Enjolrase jít na prohlídku do Louvre, kde strávili celý den. Měl potom problémy Enjolrase odtáhnout zpět domů, když je začal hlídač upozorňovat, že budou za patnáct minut zavírat. Překvapený z té krásy byl celý týden a nadšeně se od té doby účastnil každé konverzace, která zahrnovala staré rukopisy. Proto Grantaira nepřekvapilo, že Enjolras nadšeně poslouchal každé slovo jejich průvodce a byl schopný se zeptat i na pár nepodstatných detailů, které mu ale u průvodce procházely a on je s nadšením komentoval.

Nastal čas oběda. Grantaire zavedl Enjolrase do zapadlé restaurace, o které nikdy neslyšel. Už když dosedal na židli ucítil známý pach ryb. „Dělají tu ty nejlepší candáty na víně. Měl bys to zkusit,“ řekl mu Grantaire s nadšením, zatímco si sám objednal krevety. Enjolras mořské plody miloval. Jeho dědeček byl rybář, a tak měl od dětských let každou neděli po hodině v kostele, na stole přichystanou rybu od dědečka. Když trochu povyrostl, chodil s ním rybařit a užíval si každého malého úlovku. Neměl však srdce na to cokoliv zabít, a tak je vždy vypouštěl zpět do vody. „Měl bych se mu ozvat,“ řekl Enjolras tiše, když dojedl a vidličkou šťouchal do kostí, které z ryby vytáhl.

Po skvělém obědě se rozhodli se trochu projít. Po dvaceti minutách došli před dveře staré knihovny, kterou Enjolras ještě nikdy nenavštívil. „Myslím, že tohle se ti bude hodně líbit,“ pochlubil se Grantaire, když vešel, tiše pozdravil svou kamarádku, která ten den pracovala a vyšel schody do třetího patra. Tam za pultem seděla starší paní, na oba se mile usmála a podala jim bílé rukavice. Enjolras je zmateně vzal do ruky a následoval Grantaira, který se procházel mezi regály, jako kdyby to byly skříně v jeho vlastním domě. „Podívej,“ řekl, když vytáhl z jedné horní police starou knihu, ze které opadalo pár smítek prachu. Položil ji opatrně na stůl a prstem ukázal přes sklo, které bylo nad knihou, na úvodní stranu. Enjolrasovi se rozšířily zorničky. Rychle si natáhl rukavice a přešel ke stolu. Přes sklo, které vzájemně sloužilo i jako lupa, si prohlížel do detailu každou stránku. Staré spisy o Velké francouzské revoluci – deníky, dokumenty, vyhlášky. Vše na jednom místě. Enjolrasovo oblíbené historické období, o které měl načtenou každou knihu a shlédnutý každý dokument. Zatímco Grantaire mezi regály už desetkrát prošel sem a tam a občas si něco přečetl, Enjolras stále seděl u jednoho stolu a četl si významné, staré deníky stále dokola.

Grantaire jeho nadšení ukončil o pár hodin později, kdy mu řekl, že má pro něj ještě jedno překvapení. Enjolras se rozpačitě zvedl z místa, ale jakmile odcházeli, vyžádal si od starší paní vizitku, aby nezapomněl na tohle jedinečné místo, které se pro něj okamžitě stalo jedním z nejoblíbenějších. Rychlým krokem došli až k Seině, kde čekala výletní loď. I to Enjolras zažil poprvé. S Grantairem seděli na horních sedačkách, do tváří je šlehal ještě stále teplý vítr a dívali se na západ slunce. Mlčeli, dívali se po okolí a dýchali jedinečný pařížský vzduch.

Když loď zastavila a posádka se začala loučit se všemi cestujícími, Grantaire se zastavil u mola a zeptal se: „Jsou tu teď dvě varianty, jak by to mohlo pokračovat. Chceš si vybrat?“

„Poslouchám.“

„Buď tě můžu doprovodit domů, poděkovat ti za dnešní den a vidět se až zítra na rozlučce.“

„Nebo?“

„Nebo – můžeš jít ke mně ještě na čaj nebo kávu a nějaký pěkný film.“

Enjolras chvíli mlčel, než se zeptal: „A jsem s tebou v bezpečí?“

„Tak to mě urazilo, pane _vůdce_ ,“ zasmál se Grantaire a nafoukl tváře. „Jistě, že je to jen _nevinné_ pozvání na film! Co jiného bych mohl myslet?“

„Vzhledem k tomu, co vyprávíš—“

„Ále, to si jen tak blábolím pro sebe,“ zasmál se černovlásek a povzdechl si. „Kdyby to bylo tak snadný, tak nedělám nic jinýho, že někoho zvu k sobě do domu.“ Enjolras se na něj mírně usmál. „Tak… Co?“ zeptal se ho nakonec.

„Půjdu moc rád.“ Grantaire se hned na to otočil a vedl Enjolrase směrem k jeho bytu. Enjolras si ale ještě před tím všiml, jak široce se jeho kamarád usmál.

O necelou půl hodinu později Grantaire odemykal dveře do svého nuzného příbytky. Šlo o malý byt, ve kterém jedna místnost sloužila jako obývací pokoj, kuchyně i ložnice zároveň. Jedněmi dveřmi se vcházelo do koupelny, kde měl Grantaire jen toaletu a malý sprchový kout, a dalšími do jeho pracovny, kde maloval a neustále to tam čpělo barvami a ředidlem. „Udělej si pohodlí,“ řekl Grantaire, když začal v kredenci hledat něco dobrého k zakousnutí.

Enjolras si sundal modré sako a sedl si na pohovku, na které měl Grantaire ještě stále položený péřový polštář a peřinu. Připadal si zvláštně, jako kdyby narušoval jeho soukromí. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Grantaira vyzvedával už několikrát, dokonce ho párkrát s ostatními musel v opilém deliriu donášet až do postele, nikdy však neměl možnost se tu více rozkoukat. Už chápal, proč Grantaire nikdy nenavrhoval, aby se srazy pořádaly u něj na bytě. Stěží by se sem vešli tři lidé, natož deset. „Nevěděl jsem, že máš kočku,“ řekl, když si všiml misky s vodou a suchými granulemi.

Grantaire došel k Enjolrasovi, položil dvě misky plné brambůrků na stolek před nimi a sedl si vedle něj. „Nemám. Jen krmím nějaké tulačky. V zimě jich tu mám klidně i šest. Nají se, vyspí a zase vyběhnou.“

„Nenapadlo tě nějakou odchytit, dovést k veterináři a dát je do útulku? Bylo by jim tam lépe.“

„Ty bys pořád někoho zachraňoval,“ zasmál se černovlásek a dal si do pusy jeden kus chipsů. „Venku jsou volné, co by jim dal útulek? Jen mříže.“

„Jídlo, teplo, pelech, kastraci, novou rodinu?“

„Ale já to dělám s láskou!“ Vykřikl Grantaire a zamračil se. „Neber mi to.“

„Neberu ti to, jenom si myslím—“

„Můžeme se podívat na ten film?“ Enjolras si jenom povzdechl a pokýval hlavou. Takové diskuze mohly počkat. Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby si promluvil s Jehanem. Ten měl se záchranou zvířat letité zkušenosti a jistě by ho díky svým argumentům – a také psím očím – přemluvil.

Grantaire zapnul televizi, spustil film a opřel se zády o měkkou podušku. Enjolras ho chvíli pozoroval, ale když se na něj Grantaire ani jednou nepodíval, povzdechl si, natáhl se pro jednu z misek a položil si ji na klín.

Když byl film ve své první čtvrtině, Grantaire se pousmál. „Něco se děje?“ zeptal se Enjolras a podíval se na svého kamaráda, který konečně odtrhl oči od obrazovky a díval se na zeď.

„Je po půlnoci. Tvé _falešné rande_ skončilo,“ podíval se zpět na obrazovku. Dal si do pusy další dvě brambůrky a když konečně polkl, řekl: „Jestli chceš můžeš klidně jít.“ Enjolras v jeho hlase poznal něco, co se mu nelíbilo. Grantaire ho rozhodně nechtěl vyhazovat, tím si byl blonďáček jistý. Spíše jako kdyby litoval toho, že už je po všem.

„Nemám rád, když něco nedokoukám,“ řekl popravdě a zaměřil se zpět na obrazovku. Romantická komedie rozhodně nebyl žánr, který by si dobrovolně vybral. Vlastně ani pořádně nevěděl, o čem ten film byl. Více než dialogy, ho zajímalo teplo, které z Grantaira vyzařovalo. Něco na něm bylo… _jiné_. Jako kdyby v sobě něco dusil a snažil se mluvit jen svým tělem.

Když už se nadechoval, aby se ho zeptal, Grantaire byl rychlejší: „Jaký vlastně bylo tvý první rande?“

„Co prosím?“

„První rande.“ Grantaire se otočil na Enjolrase a pousmál se. „Moje bylo na střední, se spolužačkou, která měla tak uhrovatej obličej, že její slepej bratr si na něm mohl po nocích číst pohádky.“

„Jsi nechutný,“ zhodnotil jeho poznámku Enjolras, ale musel se přesvědčovat, aby se nepousmál.

„Ale přijdu ti vtipnej,“ řekl popravdě Grantaire a povytáhl obočí. „A s klukem to bylo až v maturitním ročníku, byl jsem posera si přiznat, že se mi líbí i kluci. Znáš to. Mládí.“ Pokrčil rameny a dal si dalších pár brambůrků. „A co ty? Holka nebo kluk?“

„Kluk.“

„Hezký,“ zasmál se a sklopil pohled. „Bylo to dobrý?“

„Neměl jsem od toho žádná očekávání. A dopadlo to velice dobře. Užil jsem si to.“

„A jak vypadal?“

„Jako ty.“

Grantaire se znovu podíval na Enjolrase a zmateně zamrkal. „J-jako já?“

„Ty jsi mé první rande, Grantaire.“

Grantairovy se roztáhly zorničky. Kdyby nedržel misku pevně v rukách, jistě by spadla na zem z toho, jak moc se mu začala klepat kolena. „Pr-první… Enjolrasi, ty jsi ještě neměl rande?“ Enjolras jenom zakroutil hlavou. „Proč jsi mi to neřekl? Mohli jsme dělat něco jinýho, líp bych se na to připravil a—“

„A co? Změnil bys něco na dnešním dni?“

Grantaire hlasitě polkl. „N-ne, ale bylo by lepší, kdybys ho strávil s někým jiným.“

„Napadá tě někdo?“

„Nikdo konkrétní,“ řekl rychle a konečně misku položil zpět na stůl. „Ale ztratit poprvý se mnou to je—ježiš, já to nemyslel jako poprvý, jako poprvý, ale poprvý jako…. Víš, co, chápeme se, že jo?“

Enjolras se pousmál. „Blábolíš.“

„J-já vím, promiň, jsem nervózní.“ Prohrábl si vlasy, ve kterých už skoro nezbyl žádný gel.

„Z čeho?“

Grantaire hlasitě oddechl. „Protože jsem chtěl, aby to bylo perfektní, ale tohle prostě nebylo perfektní rande, teda, ty jsi rande ani nechtěl, jenom jak by to vypadalo, ale když teď vím, že to mohlo—“

„Grantaire,“ zastavil Enjolras už po několikáté salvu jeho slov a nepatrně se k němu naklonil. „Mlč,“ požádal ho před tím, než ho pevně objal kolem ramen. Cítil, jak se Grantaire v jeho náručí celý napřímil a ztuhl. „Za dnešní den ti moc děkuji. Užil jsem si to.“

„A-ale—“

„Žádná _ale_. Bylo to perfektní,“ zhodnotil celý den a na důkaz svých slov ho objal ještě pevněji. Grantaire na nic nečekal, rychle objal Enjolrase kolem boků a natiskl si ho na sebe. Čelo položil na jeho rameno a nasál jeho nádhernou vůni. „Nikdy jsem nevěřil, že spolu budeme moci zažít něco tak… pěkného.“

„Enjolrasi…,“ zašeptal Grantaire a jeho hlas, jako kdyby pohladil Enjolrase po celém těle. Ošil se a hlasitě si povzdechl. „Víš, jak by mělo končit správné rande?“ Nečekal na odpověď, odtáhl se od blonďáčka a než stačil reagovat, políbil ho na rty. Grantairovy rty byly suché, ale po několika nevydařených vztazích a probděných nocích, zkušené. Enjolrasovy rty byly jemné a chutnaly po soli z chipsů. Chvěl se mu spodní ret.

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras, ruku přesunul z jeho ramen na tvář. Celá hořela. Nevěděl, jestli studem nebo vzrušením. „Víš, že tohle…“

„Tohle?“

„Nejde to.“

Grantaire zavřel bolestí oči. „Protože mě nemiluješ?“

„Protože _ty_ mě miluješ.“ Položil obě dlaně na jeho tváře a trochu se od něj odtáhl, aby na něj viděl. „Podívej se na mě.“ Počkal, až Grantaire jeho prosbě vyhověl. Když sej jejich modré oči spojily do jedné slité barvy, Enjolras pokračoval: „Mám tě rád. Moc rád. A nechci o tebe přijít. Po tom, co jsme si spolu prožili, čím jsme si prošli a jak dlouhou cestu jsme ušli k tomu, abychom dnes mohli být spolu. Kdyby to šlo… kdybych tím neohrozil nic z toho, co jsme vybudovali—“

„Neohrozíš, chci to sám.“

Enjolras nevěděl, co říct. Grantaire mu nikdy nebyl lhostejný. Z neznáma se stala výzva, z výzvy přítel a z přítele někdo, kdo pro něj znamenal více, než si sám uvědomoval. Nebyla to láska, ale přátelství také ne. Trápil se tím, protože to nedokázal pojmenovat. A teď… „Odjíždím pryč.“

„Přestaň to říkat,“ zahučel Grantaire a znovu zavřel oči. „Už tak to bolí.“ Položil svou dlaň na jeho ruku a zašeptal: „Dej mi aspoň tohle. Tuhle chvíli. Jednu _zkurvenou_ chvíli, kdy spolu můžeme bejt…“

„Grantaire…,“ zašeptal Enjolras těsně před tím, než se poprvé sám naklonil k jeho rtům a políbil ho.

Grantaire měl od té chvíle zavřené oči. Vnímal jen jeho doteky, rty, jeho chuť a jeho teplo. Vnímal, jak Enjolras hořel touhou a celé jeho tělo bylo pokryté svaly a sladkým potem. Vnímal jeho dech, který ho hladil na uších, po tvářích, po hrudníku, po břiše, na stehnech. Cítil jen to, jak Enjolras šeptal něco v jazyce, kterému ani nerozuměl. Dotýkal se jeho vlasů – byly hebčí, než si představoval. Dotýkal se jeho těla – byl hladší než kterékoliv, které kdy před sebou měl. Objímal ho kolem ramen, tisknul ho k sobě, _hrudník na hrudník_ , a poslouchal jeho zběsile bušící srdce.

Grantaire se bál momentu, kdy bude muset otevřít oči. Bál se, že všechno tohle byl jen jeden kouzelný sen. Temnota pod víčky, Enjolrasův sladký hlas, který ještě stále rozdýchával příval extáze, a jeho prsty, které ho hladily ve vlasech, ho uspali.

A když Grantaire ráno otevřel oči, byl v bytě sám.

Grantaire stál před dveřmi, které vedly do kavárny Musain. U pusy měl poslední zbytky cigarety. Díval se na rozsvícené lampy a přemýšlel, jestli by měl vstoupit. Vše, co se včerejšího dne a dnešního rána stalo, pro něj bylo jako sen. O tom, že to byla realita ho přesvědčoval jen slabý, červený flek, který měl na klíční kosti a ve vnitřní straně stehna. Když se těchto znamínek lásky dotkl, bolely. Stejně jako srdce.

Zahodil nedopalek na zem, několikrát po něm šlápl a konečně vešel do kavárny. Když došel do zadní místnosti, kde se _Přátelé Abecedy_ , běžně scházeli, oslava zrovna začínala. Courfeyrac si na ni dal záležet. Společně s Jehanem vytvořili velký plakát _Drž se, Enjolrasi!_ , který byl pomalovaný několika květinami a posypaný třpytkami. Na stolech bylo občerstvení, společně s několika nealkoholickými i alkoholickými nápoji. Za barem seděla mladá dívka, dcera majitelů kavárny, která zde vypomáhala a dnešní večer měla na starosti jejich soukromou akci. K některých židlím byly přidělané balónky napumpované héliem. Bahorel už předváděl, jak, jinak jeho mužný a bujný hlas, zněl písklavě a vtipně. Kdykoliv promluvil, Joly se skoro zadusil vlastními slinami.

Byl poslední, kdo dorazil. Když otevřel dveře, upozornil tím na sebe. Všichni se na něj jen podívali, někteří pozvedli sklenky na pozdrav, někdo pozdravil a Jehan mu radostně zamával. Očima však Grantaire hledal jen jednu osobu.

Enjolras stál u jednoho ze stolů, v ruce držel skleničku s džusem a – usmíval se. Povídal si s Feuillym a Combeferrem. Měl lehce červené tváře – nejspíše z toho, jaké horko v místnosti bylo, nebo díky tomu, co jeho dva oblíbení přátelé říkali. Možná obojí.

Grantaire čekal, že se na něj blonďáček podívá, věnuje mu pohled, možná se na něj usměje nebo se v jeho očích zaleskne smutek z toho, že už se neuvidí; ale k ničemu takovému nedošlo. Enjolras se věnoval ostatním, jen ne jemu. Grantaire tak hořkost v ústech přebíjel chutí vína.

Necelé dvě hodiny od doby, co Grantaire dorazil a usadil se u stolu s Jolym a Bossuetem, utichla hudba a Enjolras, zvyklý na to, že mu každý věnoval pozornost, si stopl na židli. Combeferre vedle něj starostlivě stál a dával pozor, aby jeho kamarád nespadl. „Přátelé, chtěl bych vám moc poděkovat za to, že jste pro mě přichystali takovou oslavu.“

„To já!“ Vykřikl Courfeyrac.

Jehan po něm hodil jednu jednohubku. „Byla to kolektivní práce!“

Enjolras se zasmál a pokračoval: „Je zvláštní, jak jednoduše dokáži mluvit před obecenstvem a nemít trému. Mluvil o tématech, která nás všechny změní. Navrhovat změny, které nám zlepší život. Dívat se do očí cizích lidí a nemít strach. Dodávat si odvahu díky diskuzích a někdy až nesmyslným hádkám. Ale…“ Jazykem si navlhčil rty a oddechl si. „Tohle je něco jiného. Teď tu stojím před přáteli, kteří pro mě tolik znamenají. Před těmi, díky kterým jsem se dostal tak daleko. Bez vaší podpory, bez vašeho přátelství a bez vaší lásky, bych dnes nebyl tam, kde jsem dnes.“ Joly a Jehan v jednu chvíli oba popotáhli, měli slzy na krajíčku. Jolyho objal Bossuet kolem ramen a začal mu něco šeptat do ucha. Grantaire sevřel zuby a snažil se nevnímat, jak se mu sevřel žaludek. Nevěděl, jestli bude mít sílu na to vše slyšet. „Nenacházím ty správná slova, která bych měl říct, abyste pochopili, jak moc hluboké mé city jsou. Elodie—“ Mladá dívka za barem se podívala na Enjolrase a pousmál se. „—prosím,“ řekl jen, když seskočil ze židle a přešel k baru. Dívka na chvíli zmizela pod barem. Když se zvedla, v rukou držela pečlivě zabalené balíčky ve zlatém papíru. Grantaire je poznával. Byly to ty balíčky, které ležely u Enjolrase v bytě. „Doufám, že tohle bude mít dostatečným díky.“ S tím každému z nich podal jeden balíček. Když došel ke Grantairovi, konečně se na něj podíval. Grantaire by přísahal, že když mu balíček předal, jejich prsty se o sebe na pár vteřin otřely.

Grantaire vnímal, jak ostatní začali balíčky rozbalovat, někteří se smáli, Joly se už konečně rozbrečel a Courfeyrac objal Enjolrase kolem ramen tak silně, že ho skoro celého namáčkl na svou hruď. Grantaire nasucho polkl. Rozbalil stužku, roztrhl papír, otevřel víko—

Grantaire se hlasitě nadechl. Kyslík se mu zasekl v plicích. Nemohl se nadechnout, ani vydechnout. V balíku byla Enjolrasova oblíbená, bíla mikina. Byla už trochu sepraná, ale stále z ní byl cítit Enjolrasova kolínská. Na mikině byla položena společná fotografie všech _Přátel Abecedy_ , kterou vyfotili minulý rok na Vánoce. V dalším rámečku byli na fotografii jen oni dva. Grantaire ani netušil, že taková fotografie existuje. Stáli zády k tomu, kdo je vyfotil, opírali se o zábradlí a dívali se mlčky na sebe. Grantaire si tu noc pamatoval. Byli u Corfeyraca, z plánování demonstrace byli všichni brzy unavení a postupně odpadli u něj na zemi. Grantaire byl z demonstrace natolik nervózní, že si musel jít zakouřil na balkón. A v tu chvíli za ním Enjolras přišel. Chtěl se ujistit, že je v pořádku. Počkal s ním na chladném vzduchu několik dlouhých minut, nic neříkal a pak mu jen donesl skleničku vody.

Pod tím vším byl schovaný diář. Vypadal zašle. Grantaire položil balík na klín a diář vytáhl ven. Byl to Enjolrasův pětiletý diář. Bylo v něm hodně poznámek ohledně studia, demonstrací, práci, charity. Ale hlavně v něm byly poznámky toho, co každý z jeho kamarádů prohlásil. Vtipy, glosy, návrhy do diskuzí. Byly v nich kresby, které sám maloval. Někdy jen náčrty, někdy pokusy o portréty. Na poslední straně deníku bylo napsáno – _Vím, že je vše v dobrých rukách_.

To už Grantaire nevydržel. Položil balík s dárky na stůl a zvedl se. Rychle odešel z místnosti, nevnímal, jak na něj ostatní volali a ptali se, co se děje. Odešel z kávarny Musain, zahnul doprava s vidinou vlastního bytu, kde na něj čekala další láhev alkoholu. Už skoro přešel silnici, když ho někdo chytil za paži. Rychle ho strhl na stranu pod jeden velký, košatý strom, ze kterého už skoro opadalo všechno listí. Grantaire i přes zlobu, smutek a zoufalost, které se napovrch drali do jeho očí jako slzy, viděl matný obrys, který mohl patřit jen jedinému člověku – Enjolrasovi. „Grantaire—“

„Mlč, proboha!“ Vykřikl Grantaire a trhl sebou. Enjolras pustil jeho paži a udělal krok zpět. Ne snad proto, že by se bál, ale proto, aby mu dodal trochu osobního prostoru. Věděl, jak moc černovlásek nenáviděl, když se na něj lidé zbytečně lepili. Grantaire cítil, jak ho bolí vědomí, že to Enjolras udělal _pro něj_. Protože ho zná. Protože ví, co mu ublíží. Protože ví, co má rád. Měl chuť se napřáhnout a jednu mu vrazit. „Jestli něco řekneš, zabiju tě.“ Enjolras pomalu mrkl a povzdechl si. Nic však neřekl. Svým pohledem stále zkoumal staršího, analyzoval každý jeho nádech, pohyb a polknutí. Jako kdyby se snažil vyčíst, jestli je v pořádku. „Přestaň s tím!“ Vykřikl černovlásek a udělal krok vpřed. Stál přímo před Enjolrasem. Stačil jen kousek a jeho pěst by se dotkla jeho perfektního nosu.

Ale nedokázal to. Místo toho ho slabě udeřil do hrudníku. Jakmile pod ní ucítil tlukot Enjolrasova silného srdce, zachvěl se. Nedokázal si dále hrát na hrdinu. Povolil pěst a prsty se zaryl do jeho bundy. „Nenávidím tě,“ zašeptal v moment, když ho Enjolras pevně objal kolem ramen. „Tak moc tě nenávidím,“ zašeptal znova, když se k němu celý namáčkl a začal vzlykat do jeho hrudníku.

Enjolras mlčel. Jen ho pevně držel v náručí. Jednou rukou se přesunul k jeho vlasům a pomalu ho hladil. Ještě stále v nich měl gel ze včerejší schůzky. Nejspíše se po jejich vášnivé noci nebyl schopný ani osprchovat. Chtěl stále cítit jeho vůni, připadat si, že ho stále objímá. Enjolrase to děsilo. To, co se mezi nimi včera událo, mělo Grantaira povzbudit, dodat mu lásku a pochopení, které k němu tak dlouho cítil. Ale místo toho to začínalo černovláska ničit. Enjolras si připadal hloupě a jeho srdce teď bilo jen strachem o kamaráda. „Udělal jsem to proto, abys byl šťastný.“

„Takže si mě litoval.“

„Ne. Sobecky jsem to udělal i pro své štěstí.“ Enjolras od sebe Grantaira odtáhl a podíval se mu do tváře. Měl ji červenou, horkou a mokrou od slz. „Udělal jsem to pro nás dva. Pro to, abychom byli konečně na pár chvil šťastní. Pro to, abychom za kapitolou našich společných životů konečně mohli napsat _konec_ a začali novou kapitolu. Pro to, aby ses dokázal odrazit a jít dál za svým snem a budovat svůj život, Grantaire.“ Naklonil se k němu a políbil ho na čelo. „Bylo to rozloučení. Pro nás oba. Potřebovali jsme to.“

„Neříkej to.“

„Teď začneš další etapu. Novou, lepší etapu beze mě. Najdeš si nový byt, skvělého přítele, dokončíš školu, budeš umělec.“

„Enjolrasi…“

„Za pár měsíců si ani nevzpomeneš jaké to bylo si se mnou povídat. Nebudeš vědět, jaké to bylo, když jsme se hádali. Nebudeš ani vědět, jaké pocity jsi ke mně choval. Zbyde jen ta jedna vzpomínka na noc, kterou pak přebije dalších několik šťastných vzpomínek, které si vytvoříš po tom, co tu nebudu.“

„Prosím.“

„Grantaire—“

„Nejezdi,“ řekl Grantaire pevným hlasem a konečně se na blonďáčka podíval.

V Enjolrasových očích se zaleskla bolest, ale brzy byla nahrazena jeho typickým, tvrdým přesvědčením. „Už musím jít.“

„Nejezdi,“ řekl Grantaire a jeho hlas se znovu zlomil v půlce slova.

Enjolras na to tentokrát nic neřekl, jen ho pustil.

„Nejezdi,“ požádal ho Grantaire slabě.

Enjolras už se ale otočil a vrátil se zpět do kavárny.

„Nejezdi…,“ zašeptal Grantaire před tím, než si sedl na zem a kolena si přitáhl k hrudi. Znovu se rozplakal.

Všechno, co se dělo po tom, bylo pro Grantaira jako v mlze. Cítil jen, jak se někdo dotkl jeho ramen a pomohl mu vstát. Známý pach heřmánku a dezinfekce mu napověděl, že jde o Jolyho. Společně s Bossuetem ho dovedli do jejich bytu, kde na ně čekala Musichetta s čerstvě uvařeným jasmínovým čajem a bábovkou. Grantaire ale nechtěl ani jíst, ani pít. Nespolupracoval, když ho Joly dovedl do koupelny, aby ho mohl omýt. Jako hadrová panenka ze sebe nechal sundat oblečení a uložit se do peřin, které pro něj byly až moc měkké a voňavé.

Po čtyřech dne Grantaire konečně vyšel z pokoje kvůli něčemu jinému, než aby si mohl odskočit na toaletu. Napustil si vanu, hodinu a půl se namáčel v horké lázni a hrál si s bublinkami. V odrazu zrcadla se skoro nepoznával. Jako kdyby mu vlasy a vousy o několik centimetrů povyrostly. Už zase mu byly vidět obrysy žeber. Tohle se naposledy stalo—

Zakroutil hlavou. Na tohle myslet nechtěl. Opláchl si obličej studenou vodou a půjčil si Bossuetovo oblečení, které pro něj nechal nachystané na nočním stolku v den, kdy Grantaira do jejich bytu dovedli. Došel do obývacího pokoje, ze kterého se linuly melodické zvuky. Musichetta si zrovna dělala manikúru, Joly seděl na pohovce a broukal si melodie z jeho oblíbeného muzikálu, a Bossuet se rozvaloval na koberci s knížkou v ruce. Když si ho všichni tři všimli, přestali se věnovat svým činnostem a usmáli se na něj. Grantaire se té reakce skoro až zalekl a mozek na něj začal křičet, aby se vrátil do pokoje, když se ho Joly zeptal: „Dáš si čaj? Nemáš hlad?“

„Ano a ne,“ odpověděl Grantaire a objal se rukama kolem loktů. Joly se na něj usmál a zvedl se z pohovky, aby mu mohl nalít čerstvý čaj.

„Na co to koukáte?“ zeptal se černovlásek, když odvážně udělal krok vpřed.

„Spíš – na co kouká Joly. A jo, zase je to Muzikál ze střední,“ zaskuhral Bossuet, znovu si lehl na zem a začal se věnovat své knize. Doufal, že nejde poznat, že ve skutečnosti nečetl. Od doby, co slyšel, že se Grantaire koupal, nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na svého kamaráda. Joly ho již několikrát poučil, že by se k němu měl chovat normálně, jako vždy, zbytečně se ho na nic neptat, hlavně ho nelitovat a nechat ho mluvit, až bude chtít. Ale bylo to těžké. Jeho přátelská a zvídavá povaha chtěla ujištění, že je jeho nejvzácnější kamarád v pořádku. Nechápal, co to znamenalo mít deprese, ale jednou, když měl možnost, vidět Grantaira na samotném dně, nebyl schopný nic udělat. Stál na jednom místě jako opařený a strachem se klepal. Bylo to poprvé, co Jolyho viděl tak racionálního a chladného. Rozplakal se až v moment, kdy si byl jistý, že byl Grantaire v pořádku. Díky tomu ho miloval ještě více. Ale strach o jejich kamaráda už nikdy nezmizel.

Joly se vrátil do pokoje, podal Grantairovi vlažný čaj a sedl si vedle něj. Lehce se na něj přimáčkl, jen tak, aby se o sebe otřela jejich stehna a podíval se mu do tváře. Grantaire pomalu upil, pousmál se a podíval se na Jolyho. Ten mu úsměv oplatil. „Už je pryč?“ zeptal se černovlásek.

Joly sklopil pohled, nasucho polkl a odpověděl: „Ano. Už tři dny.“

Grantaire zůstal u Jolyho, Bossueta a Musichetty ještě týden, dokud si nebyl jistý, že je schopen se vrátit do ticha svého bytu. Balíček, který dostal od Enjolrase, schoval do skříně ve své ložnici a odešel si nalít skleničku vína.

Byly to už dva roky, co žil Enjolras ve Státech, a rok, co se naposledy vrátil do Paříže. Feuillyho slova, že se už jejich blonďatý vůdce, nejspíše do domoviny nevrátí, se pomalu začínala stávat skutečností. Avšak slova, která tenkrát tak moc bolela, Grantaire ten komentoval jen hlasitým, smutným povzdechnutím. Více už ale nedokázal.

Za ty dva roky se hodně změnilo. Hlavně v Grantairově životě. Když se Enjolras po třech měsících poprvé vrátil na týden domů a víkend věnoval svým přátelům, Grantaire z něj nemohl spustit oči. Enjolras vypadal – jinak. Stále krásně, ale _jinak_. Dýchalo z něj něco skoro až exotického. Jeho lehká dominance jako kdyby se stala mnohem více výraznou. Začal používat jinou kolínskou a ostříhal si vlasy. Také během mluvení méně gestikuloval, ale za to se více usmíval. Černovlásek nemohl odolat a při loučení ho políbil na tvář. Byla jemnější, než si pamatoval. Enjolras na jeho dotek nereagoval, pouze se na něj na několik vteřin podíval a poté odešel pryč.

Ten den Grantaire poznal Thomase. Mladého, amatérského scénáristu krátkých filmů. To, co v jejich vztahu začalo jako jednovečerní záležitost, přerostlo do pojmu, který Grantaire neměl rád – přátelé s výhodami. Nepřišel si, že by byl Thomas jeho kamarádem, ale byl velice pozorný milenec, a tak si čas s ním užíval, jak jen to šlo. Kdy se však z jejich nočních radovánek staly dlouhé procházky po parcích, návštěvy muzeí a výlety k moři; si Grantaire ani pořádně nepamatoval. Dříve než si to Grantaire uvědomil, Thomas se ho zeptal, jestli by se k němu nechtěl nastěhovat. Na rozdíl od černovláska měl prostorný, velký byt, který obýval jen se svým malým psíkem Georgem. Grantaire bez dlouhého přemýšlení souhlasil.

To, že bez Enjolrase Grantaire neměl touhu dále bojovat za lidská práva, která pro něj stále byla velkou neznámou, nebylo tajemstvím. S _Přáteli Abecedy_ se stýkal už jen sporadicky. Jen s Jolym, Bossuetem a Musichettou se scházel pravidelně. Byli to také první přátelé, kteří kdy potkali jeho partnera. Sami měli srdéčka v očích, když viděli, jak krásně se umělecký, milý, byť až moc upřímný a sarkastický, Thomas k jejich kamarádovi chová. Vypadali jako šťastní rodiče, kterým jejich syn přivedl domů ukázat svého snoubence.

Grantaire ale na Enjolrase i přesto nezapomněl. V prvních měsících si s ním neustále psal. Několikrát si zavolali i s videem, ale pokaždé, když se na obrazovce objevil Enjolrasův obličej, Grantaire se rozplakal. Proto se Enjolras rozhodl, že bude lepší, když se neuvidí, ani neuslyší. Po čase přestal Enjolras odepisovat okamžitě, co mu přišla zpráva. Někdy byl schopný mu napsat až den, dva poté, co si zprávu přečetl. Vždy se omluvil, že měl moc práce nebo usnul. Grantaire mu to odpouštěl. Když se však prodlevy začínaly prodlužovat o týdny, černovlásek věděl, o co mu šlo. Enjolras chtěl, aby na něj jeho kamarád pomalu zapomněl. Aby jeho city k němu ochladly. Aby už byli _jen přátelé_. Grantaire ho ze začátku prosil, aby to nedělal. Aby tu pro něj vždy byl. Ale Enjolras byl, stejně jako vždy, tvrdohlavý. A jeho taktika sbírala své ovoce – Grantaire si teprve před pár dny uvědomil, že to bylo už pět měsíců, co si s Enjolrasem napsali naposledy.

Vše se pro Grantaira zdálo skvělé. Jako kdyby nasál nový vzduch do plic a přeskočil plot, který ho na jeho cestě zdržoval a nedokázal díky němu pokračovat v cestě.

Ale někdy, jako kdyby se vrátil ten starý Grantaire. Seděl v bytě, v ruce skleničku se sladkým, červeným vínem. Na sobě měl Enjolrasovu mikinu, ze které už dávno jeho vůně vyčichla. Vzpomínal na dny, kdy spolu mluvili, objímali se, kdy ho políbil. Vzpomínal na jejich společnou noc. Měl chuť mu napsat, prosit ho, aby se vrátil a byl s ním.

Ale nakonec si to vždy rozmyslel. Skleničku se zbytkem vína vylil do dřezu. Sundal si mikinu a schoval ji zpět do balíku, který ukryl až na samotné dno do kumbálu, společně s košťaty a čistícími prostředky. Zablokoval si Enjolrasovo číslo, aby mu nevolal. Vypnul počítač, aby se nedíval na jeho fotky a nezkoumal každý jeho pohyb. Lehnul si do postele, kde se k němu, ještě stále v polospánku, přitulil Thomas a pošeptal mu dobrou noc.

A možná – možná to bylo takhle lepší.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
